


may i feel? (said he)

by blackcoffee13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Snape Lives, penetrative vaginal sex, post war and hermione is definitely of age, snape appreciates a curvy girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffee13/pseuds/blackcoffee13
Summary: Brewing together leads to... Tending a different sort of cauldron altogether.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 55
Kudos: 209





	1. may i feel (said he)

**Author's Note:**

> For my smut monsters. You babes know who you are ;)

It had come as something of a surprise to Hermione Granger when she learned that there was a separate potions brewing facility in Hogwarts that stood alone from the Potions classroom.

She hadn’t learned of it until she’d come back as a teacher and Severus Snape had given her a tour of the realm that he was bequeathing to her. After his year as Headmaster, he’d happily handed the reins off to Minerva and had returned to his potions classroom, acting as Deputy Headmaster.

However, Minerva had taken up with a terrible case of Dragon Pox - it always hit worse when the person was older - and had been forced into an early retirement. She was going to be just fine, but maybe she was looking for an excuse to retire to a tropical island.

Enter Hermione Granger, who had just received both her Potions Mastery and her teaching credentials.

She was, as they say, at the right place at the right time.

Fast forward to a few years down the road, and she was far more comfortable with herself and her teaching style and had even made a few friends among the rest of the staff at the school.

The newly-appointed Headmaster himself, in particular.

Severus Snape was an entirely different person now that she was a colleague and not a student. He was still a deeply sarcastic man, but oh, was he intelligent. She’d lost track of the number of times they’d been up late talking in his office, sharing commentary on students and lives and just genuinely getting to know one another.

His brilliance was unmatched, but Hermione certainly enjoyed trying to keep up with him.

It was probably why she’d come to him for help when she realized she needed it.

A particularly strong version of the flu was starting to make its way through Hogwarts, and a high demand for Pepperup Potion and others like it had suddenly cropped up. Hermione could certainly brew it, yes, but given the time constraints - and the fiddling she needed to do to brew the extra strength versions - she knew she’d run the risk of making herself sick if she attempted going it alone.

So, Hermione went to the one person she knew could help her.

Which was how the two of them found themselves locked away in what was basically Hermione’s private brewing facility these days, each standing over a cauldron of their own while several others bubbled away quietly over open flames.

Hermione was trying her best not to die.

It was so hot. Insufferably hot.

Like that time her parents had taken her to Disney in Florida. In July.

But, they couldn’t use cooling charms on themselves in the off chance it accidentally hit one of the cauldrons and thereby ruined the contents.

It didn’t help that both of them had prepared by dressing down a bit, and Hermione was beginning to realize things about Severus Snape that she’d been actively trying not to think about for the better part of the last several months.

Like how he wasn’t exactly as unattractive as she’d thought him to be when she was younger. And how his voice, when he was talking with her as they had been for the better part of the last hour or so, had an interesting effect on her person.

An effect that wasn’t helped by the sight of him in just his trousers and a white shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled to the elbows, exposing his forearms to her view.

And such lovely forearms they were, weren’t they? All sinew and muscle, tapering down into sharp wrists and long, **long** fingers…

She could see the hint of the faded scar of his dark mark, her fingers inexplicably itching to explore it…

Surely, it was just the heat of the room that was making her feel this way, wasn’t it?

Except, she _knew_ this had started months previously, didn’t she? That this attraction to him was probably more than just a passing crush.

She properly fancied him, and it didn’t look to be going away anytime soon.

They were a few hours into their brewing when Hermione had step away for a moment, fanning herself with her hand as she attempted to lift her hair up off her neck, dreading to think what it looked like in the current heat and humidity, and cursing herself for not having the foresight to have braided it back that morning before they’d begun.

“Are you all right, Hermione?” Snape murmured from the bench he was standing at, quirking an eyebrow up at her as he took in her flushed cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat glistening at her collarbone…

“I’d kill for a hair tie right about now,” She muttered in reply, mock-glaring at Severus when he chuckled, though the glare died away when he suddenly pulled away from his cauldron and slowly strode over to her, digging in his pocket for a crisp white handkerchief which he held out to her a moment later.

“...shall I tie it back for you, or do you think you can manage yourself?”

“I um… I actually would appreciate it if you could,” She replied, giving him a bashful look. “It’ll probably be easier for you to reach around The Beast.”

“The beast?” Snape frowned but moved closer all the same, encouraging Hermione to turn around so he could better access her hair.

“Well, it’s untameable, you know?”

He made a low humming noise in his throat at that, but anything else Hermione might’ve said to clarify died when she felt those long fingers brush against her neck, gently pulling her hair away from her shoulders before she felt him weave the hanky underneath and then deftly tie it off a moment later.

Oh, but the temperature really _had_ just spiked, hadn’t it?

She quietly thanked him when she felt him withdraw, turning around to find him still standing impossibly close - so close that she had to tilt her head back just a hint to meet his gaze - but his eyes were focused on… Not hers.

Was it her imagination, or was he studying her neck? Letting his eyes trail down the long column, possibly watching a sweat bead disappear into the neckline of her blouse…

She was wearing too many layers, but could she just… Strip? In front of him?

The answer came about an hour later when she’d had enough, offering a quick apology before she suddenly tugged her shirt out from where it had been tucked into her skirt, pulling it over her head with a flourish and tossing it to a nearby empty chair, leaving her in just a lace-trimmed camisole.

She didn’t miss the way his eyes widened a fraction anymore at the sight of her than she missed the way his stance shifted slightly a moment later.

...was she having a reaction on Severus Snape?

The answer came about an hour later, when they were nearing the end of the brewing process and they needed to increase the temperature of the flames by nearly thirty degrees, ensuring that things were about to get much hotter very quickly.

Hermione had gotten close to finishing with her half - and was, in fact, about to place the incantation on the last cauldron - when her wand started to slip out of her wand from the dampness of her hands, and in her mad dash to grab it, she bumped her arm against the cauldron, withdrawing an instant later with a shout, cradling the burned appendage to her body as she bit down on her lip in an effort to stop the flow of tears already pooling in her eyes.

Severus was at her side an instant later, making quick work of finishing the incantation she’d started - if he hadn’t, something even more disastrous could’ve happened - before turning his full attention to her, his hands coming out to gently rest on her arm above and below the wound.

“Easy now…” He gently soothed, moving to pull his wand out a moment later so he could cast a spell to assess the damage.

He was so close that she could smell him - a scent made up of spices with an underlying hint of coffee and something that was just undeniably him - and it was easy enough to explain her closing her eyes as just a reaction to the pain.

She heard him murmur something, and a moment later the terrible burning sensation started to fade away, replaced by a blissful coolness that forced Hermione to open her eyes again, having every intent to look at her arm and see what he’d done.

Instead, she opened her eyes to find Severus looking squarely at her with a look in those glittering black eyes of his that could only mean one thing: Hermione was most certainly _not_ alone in her feelings.

She murmured her thanks, but made no move to pull away from him, and indeed it seemed as though he was utterly loath to retreat himself.

Hermione swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks start to heat up from something that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room they were in, not really realizing that she’d moved at all until she was suddenly gently taking a hold of his shirt in her hands, feeling the curve of his waist beneath her palms even as his own hands slid up to grasp at her shoulders.

Oh, but his hands felt divine against her bare skin, didn’t they?

Severus clearly didn’t miss the faint shudder that ran through her, somehow moving closer still to her as one hand slid up her neck to cup her jaw, his voice low and dangerously, _wonderfully_ smooth as he spoke.

“Are you alright, Hermione?”

She gave a faint nod of her head, reveling in the way his hand continued to cradle her jaw with the movement.

“I am now, yes…”

She felt another bead of sweat roll down her temple then, and watched as Severus’ gaze latched onto it, continuing to watch it even as it slid down her jaw and neck, though his gaze lingered at her collarbone, and Hermione could almost swear his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

...was he imagining what she was right now? What it would be like to taste her neck, to nip at her collarbones while his hands explored around and beneath her camisole?

Was she imagining what he was? What it would be like to feel his skin beneath her fingertips? To trace the outlines of his dark mark scar with not just her fingertips but the tip of her tongue as well?

Had they moved yet closer together, still? Surely the heat of the room hadn’t gone completely to her head yet…

“...tell me to stop…” Severus suddenly murmured, leaning closer to her, their noses only a few centimeters apart.

“...why should I?”

“You can’t want this. Want _me_.”

“Am I leaving, Severus?” She replied, one hand sliding around his torso to rest in the small of his back, using her new-found grip to pull herself flush against him. “Do I look like I _want_ to?”

He growled at that, lowering his head further still until his mouth was _just_ hovering over hers, so close that she could almost feel his lips moving against hers when he formed his reply.

“Say it, then, witch. Tell me what it is you want.”

“You.” There was absolutely no hesitation in her voice. “I want you, in every possible way I can have you, Severus Snape.” She came up on her tiptoes a bit to brush her nose against his.

“Starting with the bedroom, if you please.”

He let out another low growl at that, but the sound was muffled when he pulled her closer, their lips crashing together with a sort of primal need, parting quickly so tongues could explore and taste for the first time.

Oh, but he tasted even better than he smelled, didn’t he, and Hermione was sure she’d died and gone to Heaven as she felt him suddenly haul her up into his arms, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could carry her off somewhere.

She’d always suspected there was more to Severus Snape than his leanness suggested, and now she was getting to witness it first hand, wasn’t she?

Somewhere in the back of her head, she was considering just how much time they had before they needed to check on their potions - it would be a shame to let all their hard work go to waste - but Severus pulled back suddenly just before he got to the archway that would take them from the lab to her private quarters, and pulled out his wand, muttering a quick stasis charm over the room.

Great minds, it seemed, really _did_ think alike.

A moment later, and Hermione felt the familiar tingle of magic wash over her as they passed the barrier from one space to another, quietly thankful that Severus had lived in this space himself for several years, and thus she didn’t have to explain how the arch worked.

It also helped that it meant he knew exactly where her bedroom was, and he was clearly keen on taking her straight to it.

They’d just set foot inside of the room, however, when he suddenly put her back down on her feet, his hands shifting to rest against her back - one on her lower, and the other splayed across the bare skin between her shoulder blades - a hint of a flush in his cheeks that surely matched her own.

A shudder ran through Hermione again at the sudden change in air temperature, and she was once more pressing herself against Severus, wanting to absorb whatever heat she could from him, her arms still locked around his neck as she gazed up at him.

“Will you claim me, Severus Snape?”

“In due time, witch,” He chuckled, the hand at the small of her back flexing for a moment. “But there’s something else I’d like to do first.”

Hermione looked up at him rather curiously at that, though she felt her eyes widen a moment later when he continued on with his train of thought.

“We’re both rather… Sweaty, are we not? I’d like for us to remedy that. The shower is still through there, yes?” He had tilted his head towards the closed bathroom door and Hermione could only give a faint nod in confirmation.

“W-Won’t we both just get… Get sweaty again?”

“If we do things right, yes,” He agreed, still chuckling, but his voice was smooth as silk when he continued. “But I’d rather know that it’s _me_ making you sweat as opposed to those damned potions.”

Hermione made a little whimpering sound at that, the sound growing when Severus bent his head and his lips met the space where her jaw turned into her neck just beneath her ear, the hand between her shoulder sliding up to cup the back of her head as he encouraged her more fully into his arms so he could start to ravish her.

Hermione melted into him, her head falling back at his insistence, her hold on him tightening as she tried to figure out what to do with her legs.

Really, she just wanted to climb this man like a tree, and he wasn’t exactly making it easy for her.

Her efforts to climb him, however, were briefly stopped when he suddenly nipped at her pulse point, his tongue darting out to soothe the resulting sting even as his hand slipped down from the small of her back to firmly rest over her buttocks.

And squeezed.

“...I-I thought you wanted a shower?”

“Patience…”

She growled. “Gryffindors aren’t known for that, Severus.”

“You’ll come to learn it then,” He countered, finally tasting her collarbone. “If you want.”

Oh, but there was a promise there, wasn’t there? Hermione gave a nod, relaxing in his hold again, and she was rewarded with another squeeze to her bottom.

And then, rather inexplicably, Severus suddenly pulled back entirely, his hands settling on her shoulders as he pushed her back just a hint.

Hermione blinked, suddenly growing concerned that she’d done something wrong.

But then, a few seconds later, Severus was turning her around until she was facing the bathroom, pressing up behind her as he encouraged her forward, practically carrying her in his eagerness.

And she could feel the beginnings of his eagerness pressed against her back, and _oh_ but how she relished in the feel of being wanted.

The bathroom was even cooler than the bedroom had been, but Severus was still pressed close, his hands settling on her hips for a moment as he bent his head to press kisses to the side of her neck again, one of his hands shifting a moment later to tease at the hem of her camisole, sliding up a moment later to feel the soft, warm skin of her belly.

Hermione squirmed a hint at the touch, suddenly feeling a bit shy, but Severus’ hold didn’t change.

“...may I feel?”

She gave a nod and gasped out a faint ‘yes’ the sound desperately needy and it clearly amused Severus, who was chuckling as he continued to kiss along her neck and shoulder, his nose pushing at the strap of her camisole until it had slipped down her arm.

His hand slipped up her belly, though, testing the warm skin, his fingers stalling for a moment as they encountered years-old scars that made Hermione tense further, but he gently shushed her, his tone soothing as he explored the raised flesh.

“...your scars make you human, Hermione,” He soothed, his lips ghosting against the shell of her ear. “Human and _alive_ and I would have you no other way.”

She whimpered at that, the sound ending in a harsh gasp when his hand slid up further to find the warm skin of her breast, palming it and giving it a gentle squeeze, his fingers coming up to gently pluck at the peak before rolling the hardened nub of her nipple between his fingers.

“Naughty witch,” He drawled, nipping at her ear suddenly. “Foregoing her muggle roots and forgetting her underthings.”

“You’re complaining about easier access?” She teased, trying to turn her head to find his lips, but he resisted her efforts.

“Less layers to peel away, and that peeling is half the fun.”

As if to accentuate his point, he suddenly moved to pull the camisole up and off her body, tossing it aside before returning to pull her back flush against his chest, both of his hands now starting to explore as he peered down her body from over her shoulder.

“You’re exquisite, Hermione…”

The witch blushed at that, wishing she could cross her arms over her chest and cover herself up a bit, but Severus was clearly having none of her shyness, his fingers squeezing the roundness of one breast while the rest pushed against the softer flesh of her lower belly.

“...take your skirt off…” He purred, nipping at her ear again, his hands coming to rest at the curves of her hips for a moment as he waited for her to acquiesce to his request, and Hermione shuddered when she felt his fingers tense as he heard the fabric slide down her legs to pool at her feet, leaving her just in her knickers and socks.

She didn’t remember when she’d lost her shoes, but they certainly weren’t on her feet anymore, were they?

Snape’s warmth suddenly retreated though, and Hermione frowned as she made a whiny noise of need, though it died away when he came around to stand before her, his eyes taking her in, black eyes darkening even further than Hermione thought was possible.

“...absolutely exquisite…”

He pulled his wand from the pocket of his trousers he’d stashed it in, and a moment later the taps for the shower were running, steam starting to fill the room as the water came up to temperature.

Severus returned to Hermione then, his hands coming up to cradle her face as he peered down into her eyes, emotions Hermione could only begin to guess at flitting through those dark orbs before they slid shut and his lips once more met hers, both of them inhaling as they tasted each other again in a kiss that was still just as heated but perhaps a bit more languid than their previous ones had been.

Once Severus was satisfied with the water temperature - he’d pulled away from Hermione just long enough to stick his hand under it - he moved to start undressing himself, but Hermione wasn’t going to let him go at such a task alone, figuring it was her turn to bestow a bit of worship onto her soon-to-be lover, her fingers making quick work of buttons and plackets, her lips finding firm, muscled, and lightly-haired flesh as she worked his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, the garment soon joining hers in a pile on the floor.

She didn’t hesitate when she got to his trousers, carefully pushing them down his narrow hips, glancing down to watch her work unfold, her eyes going wide once she’d fully revealed him to her gaze.

“I hope I am not a disappointment?” He murmured, a touch of uncertainty in his voice as Hermione’s gazing continued on.

“...quite the opposite,” She replied, reaching out to rest her hands on his hips, having a rather difficult time looking away from his cock, though she managed it to look up into his eyes again.

“I feel like exquisite is a good word for the evening, Severus,” She purred, the sound growing into something of a mewl when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again, lifting her off her feet suddenly so he could step into the shower and under the warm spray of water, holding her there for a moment before gently setting her back down onto her feet.

Considering everything they were likely about to do to one another, Hermione was struck by how terribly intimate the moment in which they’d found themselves in had become. Two people, just standing naked - or nearly naked, in Hermione’s case - under hot water gazing at one another with all the trust and affection that they possibly could muster.

Severus’ hands found purchase on her hips again, his fingers toying with the now-wet fabric of her knickers, and Hermione had once more looped her arms around his neck in an effort to hold herself steady.

“May I feel?” He asked again, voice impossibly deep and Hermione nodded, blinking against the water falling into her eyes, locking gazes with him as she felt his fingers tug at the last bits of material covering her, her eyes continuing to watch as he carefully crouched before her and pulled the soaked garment the rest of the way down and off of her, holding her steady to ensure she didn’t fall.

His hands smoothed back up her legs then, taking a long, languid path, teasing at the backs of her knees and up the softness of her inner thighs before they teased at the spots where her legs turned into her bottom and then cupped her, giving her ass a gentle squeeze as his eyes looked her body up and down.

“Will you spread your legs for me, Hermione?”

She bit down on her lower lip, feeling a touch nervous, but she nodded all the same, shifting with his guidance until she was as open for him as she could be given the confines of the shower space, sucking in a breath when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the space just below her belly button.

“You _have_ had someone do this to you before, yes?”

She nodded, but still looked a touch shy, biting down on her lower lip as she watched him.

“...Hermione?”

“...i-it’s just-it’s um… It’s been a while, a-and this hasn’t always gone to plan for me…”

His fingers were gently massaging her hips, relaxing her as Severus held his kneeling position in front of her.

“...have you _had_ an orgasm before, Hermione?”

“Well, yes, just… N-Not with another person.”

She blushed with the admission, but Severus took it in stride, giving her a nod before he once more kissed her lower belly, but this time he didn’t pull away from her, instead continuing to kiss and lick at her skin, murmuring his appreciation for her softness as he somehow positioned himself more-fully between her legs, even lifting her up so that her back was pressed to the wall of the shower, her legs situated over her shoulders.

One of his hands had a firm grip on her thigh to hold her in place, the other was caressing the space where thigh turned into the warmer flesh of her sex, his fingers ghosting over the water and arousal-dampened curls for a moment before he pressed them past the seam of her lips, gently testing her warmth for himself for the first time.

“Severus…” She hissed, eyes sliding shut as her head fell back against the wall, her hands scrambling for purchase against something, one of them finding a home in his hair while the other cupped her own breast, a low keen of need spilling from her lips as his middle finger tested her entrance for a moment and then slowly began to ease inside.

“...so wet for me already, witch. So responsive…” He teased, easing the finger partially back out of her, the tip grazing against a spot inside of her that made her eyes roll back into her head, and Severus - quick to note the eye-roll - repeated the gesture several times before he carefully added a second finger, building up something in Hermione that she was already on the fast track to immensely enjoying.

“I wonder how responsive you will be for me-” He continued, pressing a kiss to her pubic bone as his fingers focused on just rubbing that spot inside of her. “-once your body has learned how well I can take care of it. How well I can take care of _you_.”

He lowered his head a bit further, rubbed his fingers just a hint harder, and Hermione thought she was going to see stars soon.

It was made so very much _more_ when he bumped his nose against her clitoris, repeating that gesture a couple of times before he moved to kiss the swollen nub, tongue darting out for a taste and he groaned in pleasure, a sound that shot straight through Hermione and made her toes curl a bit where they were digging into his back.

“Severus!”

“That’s it…” He cooed, his tongue intermittently darting out to tease her clitoris, slowly edging her closer to the brink, though it seemed like he lacked a bit of patience for his own actions as it  
wasn’t long before he’d settled more fully into his feast, his tongue licking and drinking her in, his fingers continuing to manipulate that spot inside of her, his lips finally taking control and wrapping around her clitoris as he gave her a long, slow suckle, humming when she bucked into his ministrations, coaxing more out of her still.

“...that’s it, Hermione… Claim it…”

 _Claim what?_ She wanted to ask, but she was too far gone to voice it, too caught up in the feelings that he was inspiring in her, feeling things that no other man had ever made her feel before, and besides…

She understood soon enough, his combined actions pushing her towards and then over an edge she hadn’t realized was there, her whole body seemingly soaring on that heated, tingly cloud for a long, long moment, her muscles clenching and releasing as he pulled as much out of her as he possibly could.

She’d had orgasms before, by her own hand, but this… This was something else entirely.

When she came back to herself a bit more, it was to find that Severus was standing again, licking his fingers clean while his free hand was wrapped tight around her waist, holding her still-trembling form tight against him as she came down from her high.

The hot water was still falling around them, and Hermione wondered if they were clean enough yet, because she was rather ready for him to carry her to bed.

Slowly, she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, one hand taking a hold of the back of his head as she encouraged him to bend down to her again, lips meeting his halfway, her body pressing more-fully against his again, and this time she was shuddering for a completely different reason as she felt his arousal pulse from where it was resting against her belly.

“May I feel?” She asked.

“...yes, but carefully. I am… not as practised as I once was, and I will _not_ spill anywhere but inside you from the comforts of a bed tonight, Hermione.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the purring noise of approval she made at his reply, the hand not still tangled in his hair sliding down his chest to feel at a few of his own scars before moving lower still, hesitating for a moment as she got to his hip, though she looked down to watch as she carefully wrapped her fingers around his cock for the first time.

Hermione had been with a handful of men in her life - though, she supposed boys was probably a better description given that none of them had ever done for her what Severus just had - and while perhaps one or two of them had extremely impressive penises, none of them quite compared to the one she was currently holding and starting to stroke.

In a word, Severus Snape’s cock was perfect. Not too long, not too short, but with a rather healthy girth to it that Hermione already ached to feel stretching her out.

Her fingers didn’t _quite_ touch each other, though what she couldn’t do from grip alone she tried to make up for with a firmer hold, stroking him and watching his face for signs of how well she was or wasn’t doing, feeling her own arousal spike again as a look of heady contentment started to spread across Severus’ features.

“...you will be the death of me, vixen,” He murmured, his hand reaching out to still the movements of her own before taking that same hand and lifting it to his lips to brush a kiss against the tip of each finger.

“Was that okay?”

“Delightfully so, and I look forward to teaching you how to make it even better at a later time. However-” He was reaching behind her suddenly to shut off the water, and _oh_ but that look he was giving her was making her feel tingly all over again. “-I believe we’ve been rendered clean enough for the time being, don’t you?”

Hermione gave a nod of agreement, letting out a surprised squeak when he suddenly lifted her up into his arms again, carefully maneuvering them both out of the shower and then carrying her still-dripping body into the bedroom.

She didn’t even have a chance to protest before he was putting her down on the bed, internally cringing at just how horrible her hair was going to look after all of this, but her internal monologue quieted again as Severus moved to lay beside her, his body warm and reassuring, and Hermione curled into him as he propped himself up on an elbow and then let his free hand begin to wander again up her side and over the swells of her breasts.

“You really are exquisite, Hermione… Utterly breathtaking…”

And the way he looked at her, the way he took her in… It was easy for Hermione to believe that. Easy for her to believe that he was telling her the truth, and considering some of the harsher things she’d had potential lovers tell her about her body over the years, it was a refreshing comfort, to say the least.

“...will you make love to me, Severus?”

“Is that what you wish, then, my witch?”

She nodded, looping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her again, surging upwards as he pulled her in close, one of her legs draping across his lower back and legs to pull him in closer, and soon enough he was shifting to come to rest between her legs, his cock resting against her inner thigh as he looked down at her.

“Say it again…”

“Make love to me, Severus. Please…”

“Take me in hand, then… Guide me, Hermione.”

She did as he requested, eyes locking onto his as she once more took his cock in hand, wrapping her fingers around him and giving him one good stroke for measure as she shifted beneath him, tilting her hips up a bit as she guided the head of him to her heat, her lips parting in a gasp as he began to push inside of her.

“Go slow…” She breathed, hands finding purchase where they could on his body.

“...feels too good not to,” He agreed, taking his time entering her, both to savor the experience but also to give her a chance to adjust to him, a feat not altogether so easy given his size and how long it had been since she’d last had a partner.

She felt her eyes start to slide shut, but she struggled against the urge, forcing her eyes to stay open even after he’d bottomed-out inside of her, and he shifted his weight more-fully onto one hand so he could slide his hand down her side and up her leg, holding it more securely in place around his waist as he moved his hips and gave her long, slow first thrust.

She gasped his name again, arching into him as he repeated the gesture, doing her best to angle her hips so she could meet his thrusts with ones of her own, the two of them soon finding an easy rhythm to fall into with heated abandon.

It wasn’t long before Hermione lost the fight with keeping her eyes open, and an instant after they slid closed, Severus dipped his head down to press his face against her neck, breathing hotly against her skin as he kissed and licked and nipped at her pulse point, both of them shifting against one another as they matched thrusts, as those thrusts turned more heated and more ferocious.

And soon, Hermione had started to mewl his name again, chanting it over and over again like a prayer, feeling that same heat from earlier start to bubble low in her belly.

And there was another word starting to spill from her lips. “Please…” She begged, her breath hot against his cheek and ear when she turned her head towards his again. “...please, Severus, please…”

“Hermione…” He growled, somehow giving into her demands, his hold on her changing so he could lift her hips up further into his still, and Hermione was lost in the feel and smell and sounds of him as they both rushed closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

It seemed he was intent on making sure she got there first, however, as he suddenly shifted upwards, once more kneeling, but this time with Hermione resting on his thighs as he used one hand to push and pull her onto him over and over again, his eyes once more boring into hers as she opened them to try and take him in.

He was a sight to behold, all feral and passionate man, and Hermione distantly wondered if she’d ever seen a sight more beautiful…

The thought faded, however, when Severus suddenly splayed his free-hand across her belly, his thumb dipping down to rub at the hard nub of her clitoris, using the skills he’d just learned to push her to that edge they were both walking along and send her hurtling over it with a cry of ecstasy.

Hermione was distantly aware of his low roar of pleasure a moment later, of the feel of him shaking as he partially collapsed on top of her, of his body curling into hers as he moved them onto their sides, of him shifting to try and stay buried inside of her as long as possible…

But she was still floating, enjoying the trembling aftershocks of her orgasm and wondering how she’d ever called what she’d experienced before by the same name.

Slowly, she turned her head up to peer up at him, giving him a gentle, adoring grin as she took in his flushed face, the beads of sweat across his upper lip, feeling their sweat-soaked skin slide against each others as they worked to regain control of their breathing in the quiet aftermath.

And she moved, then, moved closer until she was once more kissing him, somehow feeling more treasured in that moment than she had in all the moments leading up to it as his arms wrapped around her more fully and he kissed her back with the sort of raw affection she’d only ever read about in cheap romance novels.

They were both quiet for a while once the kissing subsided, content to just be present and still in one another’s arms as they gazed in each other’s eyes,

“I think…” She finally broke the silence after a long moment. “...that was a much preferable way to work up a sweat.”

Severus let out a snort of laughter which quickly turned into a deep chuckle at that, his lips once more settling over hers for a moment before he pulled back to once more look into her eyes.

“...I believe I agree with you.”

Hermione was blushing for all that she was giving him a pleased smile, burrowing as fully into his hold as she could as the sweat on her skin began to evaporate and she was reminded of the cooler air around them.

“...you are a truly remarkable witch and woman, Hermione,” Severus murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her still-rather-wet curls. “Absolutely, mesmerizingly beautiful, and I am… Deeply honored that you shared your body with me.”

Hermione pulled back to peer up at him at that, feeling her blush deepen at his words.

“...I wasn’t sure if it was a body you would like, but I-I’m glad it was.”

He was looking at her rather curiously all of a sudden, and Hermione wasn’t sure what it meant, though she’d find out soon enough.

“And why on earth would I _not_ find your body utterly enchanting, Hermione Granger?”

Hermione had that sudden urge to hide herself again, but was once more stopped by Severus shifting her onto her back again, hovering over her as he looked up and down her body.

“You are full and shapely and an absolute wonder to behold… I could get lost exploring the dips and curves and valleys of you, Hermione Granger, and - with your permission - I intend to spend as much time as I possibly can memorizing every delectable inch of you.”

“De-delectable?”

“I like a woman with curves, Hermione,” He drawled, his fingers smoothing over a breast as if to accentuate his point, and he cupped her a moment later to give her breast a squeeze.

“I like how you don’t quite fit into the palms of my hands, how you spill out just a hint… I can’t contain any part of you, nor do I wish to… You are soft and wonderful and beautiful, and I will stop at nothing to ensure that one day you understand just how soft and wonderful and exquisitely beautiful you are, my dear.”

Hermione was blushing again, feeling a hint of tears suddenly start to form in her eyes, and Severus must’ve noticed because he’d come closer again, his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips to the corner of one eye.

“...whoever told you before that you weren’t was a lying wretch, and I will kill him - or them - myself if you will it.”

“I’d rather you just stay here with me…” She replied, pulling him closer for good measure. “...stay here and make me yours, Severus.”

“As you will it, so be it.”

And then he set out to show her just how delectable he found her curves, indeed.


	2. she being brand new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing a new potion in frigid environments leads to rather desperately needing to get warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was encouraged to make this a multi-chapter smut fest by a particular group of wonderful human beans. They know who they are ;)

After their rather enjoyable first time together, Hermione found that Severus was keen on making it a regular thing - and she certainly wasn’t one to complain about such things - though finding the time to be intimate was a tad difficult given their schedules.

In fact, after that first night, they hadn’t quite found the time at all outside of a few stolen kisses here or there with promises to make the time for each other as soon as they could.

The time finally came the evening that the winter holiday break had begun, though Hermione hadn’t immediately realized it.

She was in her potions lab working on a potion to help Pomona with ongoing frostbite issues. They were experiencing a colder-than-usual winter so far, and Pomona had made mention that the warming charms she usually used weren’t quite getting down far enough into the root systems of her outdoor plants, and she needed something that would keep from killing them off.

Hermione was determined to find something to help her, and thus had locked herself away in her lab, wearing about twelve layers of clothing as she tested potions that would work in the prescribed outdoor climate.

She was close to finishing the initial test batch of her creation, and was carefully adding in some Fwooper egg shells when the door to her lab opened and none other than Severus Snape strode through the door with two plates of food hovering behind him.

He immediately swore and the plates came crashing down to the floor.

“Salazar’s flacid dick, Hermione! Why is it so _fucking_ cold in here?!”

Hermione immediately put a stasis charm over her work before scurrying over to him, giggling intensely at his choice of swears as she unwrapped one of the scarves from around her neck and wrapped it around his.

“I’m testing out something for Pomona.”

“It’s colder in here than it is outside right now, witch!”

“Exactly the same, actually,” Hermione countered, encouraging him to take a seat on a nearby stool before conjuring a blanket for him to wrap himself up in.

He scowled at her choosing a Gryffindor maroon for the color, but took it nonetheless, wrapping it around his shoulders as he hunched over and watched her return to her work.

“The cold is intentional,” She was quick to clarify, launching into a lecture on what her intent was, feeling a bit self-conscious that she was doing so to _him_ of all people, but he did seem rather impressed with her work, all things considered.

They talked back and forth for a bit while she finished, though Severus was starting to look properly miserable by the end of it, and she placed the potion under a bubble charm so it wouldn’t be disturbed as it simmered for the next several hours until it - hopefully - turned into the gel-like consistency she was aiming for.

“Alright you,” She teased, making her way over to him and holding a hand out in invitation. “Let’s go get you warmed up then, yeah? Minerva sent a bottle of Ogden’s finest to me for my birthday, and I haven’t had a reason to open it yet, but… Would you like to do the honors with me?”

Severus took her hand without question, pulling her closer for a moment as he peered down at her and smirked, his fingers tightening their grip on hers as he replied, his voice low and as smooth as silk.

“...I can think of no better way to spend an evening than with a lovely woman such as you, witch.”

Hermione flushed at that, remembering the way they’d last spent an evening together, and she was suddenly hoping that perhaps they’d find themselves in a somewhat similar state this evening, too.

But she kept that thought to herself as she led him through the archway that would take them to her private quarters, letting out a sigh of relief as the warmth of the room washed over her.

Then came the somewhat trickier part, and she had to give Severus a chagrined smile when he reached to help her disrobe a bit.

“I’ll shock you,” She clarified, wincing as she felt the static discharge from her hair as she unwrapped the last scarf from around her neck.

He reached to help her anyway, both of them wincing and then chuckling when she did, in fact, shock him.

He didn’t seem to mind though, and had actually come closer to her once she was back down to just her normal robes, his hands coming up to gently cradle her face as he peered down at her, his thumbs smoothing back and forth across her cheekbones.

“Your hands are freezing, Severus,” She teased, squirming some in his hold, though she was pressing close to him all the same, attempting to share some of her body heat while also stealing some of his.

“And whose fault is that?” He replied, a teasing note of his own in his deep voice. “I rather think the person at fault should help me warm back up, don’t you?”

Hermione blushed at the implication there, but nodded all the same, her hands gently squeezing his waist as her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she formed her reply.

“Shall we start with the whiskey, then?” She suggested, her own voice lowering a hint. “See where it goes from there?”

She was remembering his words from before, wasn’t she? About how well she’d respond to him once her body _knew_...

...oh, she was _responding_ , alright, and things hadn’t really even begun yet.

And he was agreeing with her, his hands still cupping her cheeks for a moment before they slid away and down her arms, one of them taking her hand in his and weaving their fingers together before she collected herself and led him over to the couch, quietly summoning the promised whiskey and two glasses before handing him the bottle.

“...will you do the honors, then? The wax always trips me up a bit…”

He nodded, slowly releasing her hand so he could take the bottle from her, and another moment later he was pouring them each a finger of the dark amber liquid.

But, before either of them could imbibe the first sip, Hermione held out her free hand, her fingers coming to rest on his wrist for the briefest of touches, just to get his attention as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat next to him.

“...to warm beginnings…” She murmured, hoping he’d understand the double meaning of her words.

There was no guessing about whether or not he understood given his reply. “...much warmer, I hope.”

But they gently clinked their glasses together before taking a sip, and Hermione felt her cheeks flush from more than just the firewhiskey as she glanced at Severus over the rim of her tumbler and realized he was looking at her like _that_.

He looked like a starving man who’d just been presented with a full buffet of all of his favorite foods, and she was at the absolute _top_ of that list.

Firewhiskey, despite its name, was an impossibly smooth drink, and Ogden’s was the best of the best. It went down like honey and just left a pleasant warmth in its wake, a warmth that Hermione could feel spreading into her limbs and down to the tips of her fingers and toes.

But that warmth was nothing compared to the fire growing in her belly as she continued to feel Severus’ eyes on her, and she couldn’t begin to blame her blush on the alcohol when she lifted her gaze to meet his again.

Because he was most assuredly looking at her, studying her and taking her in, a wicked gleam in his eyes that spoke to what he was likely thinking about himself...

...her body was responding, and they hadn’t even really touched one another yet.

“Th-this is good stuff…” Hermione finally broke the silence to say, a faint tremble in her voice that hinted at her sudden nervousness. “...I-I hope it’s warming you up some?”

Severus sat up a bit straighter as he heard the tone in her voice, his free hand reaching out to take hers, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze before he set his glass aside and lifted that hand up to cup her cheek again.

“...talk to me, Hermione. What’s the matter?”

She let out a faint bark of a laugh, surprised at how _un_ surprised she was that he’d picked up on her sudden change in mood, her eyes dropping to study their joined hands as she tried to form a reply.

“It’s the way you look at me…” She finally managed to whisper, still not quite meeting his gaze. “...I-I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“And how is it that I am… Looking at you?” Severus asked, voice still gentle and reassuring for all that he was clearly pressing her just a bit.

“Like you’re… Like you’re _hungry_ ,” She admitted, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his. “I-I was afraid that - after last time - you wouldn’t still want me and I-”

“Have I done something to make you feel this way?” He quietly interrupted. “Have I not made my intentions towards you well-enough known, dear witch?”

Hermione blinked at that, clearly not sure what to say, so Severus continued.

“I believe I told you before how much I appreciate your body, Hermione. I was not lying to you, but perhaps I was… Remiss in only saying that when the truth is… I appreciate so very much _more_.”

“Severus?”

“I had… Grown rather _accustomed_ to a particular way of life before you returned to take up residence on the staff here, Hermione. So many people knew who I was from before the Dark Lord’s fall, but… Here you were, being the only person who wanted to know who I was _after_.

“It was like a drug to me at first, I’ll admit…” He carried on, his eyes looking over her features and taking in the way her blushing made her freckles stand out differently. “...conversing with you and getting to know you. Realizing that you wanted to get to know _me_ as well. I could spend hours talking with you, hearing your thoughts and debating with you on things, and you seemed to enjoy it just as much as I do.”

“I do,” Hermione admitted, feeling some of the tension leave her as his words washed over her.

“What happened between us a few weeks ago… Hermione, I don’t want you thinking it was a spur-of-the-moment decision on my part. I have… Grown to care for you a great deal, and would be honored if you would allow that care to grow for you even further.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

She didn’t answer, not verbally at least, and was distantly aware of the sound of her glass hitting the carpet as she dropped it in favor of reaching out for Severus, both of them inhaling as her lips crashed against his, hands sliding into hair and around waists as lips parted and their kiss deepened.

At some point in the midst of their kissing, Hermione found herself moving forward and closer into Severus’ personal space until she was straddling him there on the couch, both of her hands in his hair as they continued to kiss while he had one hand holding the back of her head and the other was gently holding onto her hip, holding her steady.

That grip on her hip tightened a fraction, however, when Hermione broke the kiss to let her lips start wandering, letting them graze against his cheek and jawline, feeling the prickly hints of stubble scratch against the tender flesh as she explored.

Eventually, her lips found his pulse point, and she felt a bit of pride rush through her as she took in the harder beat and realized that it was _her_ that was making his heart pound.

Her. Hermione Granger.

It was a heady sensation, and she gently nipped at the skin over that beating pulse, smoothing her tongue over the spot as she heard him hiss from the sting.

“...witch…” He murmured, gently tugging at her curls until she pulled back to meet his gaze again, not bothering to hide her cheeky smile.

“...I believe you did request that I warm you up, Severus.”

“I did.”

“And i-if I’m remembering correctly,” She continued, blush deepening. “You said you would tea-teach me how to do so _properly_.”

“...I did, indeed,” He agreed, eyes once more traveling over her features to try and determine if she was being serious or not.

She was, and it was rather obvious that she was.

“Is that what you want, Hermione? To… _pleasure_ me?”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “It is.”

“Tell me why.” His hand squeezed at her hip again.

“...because I’ve grown to care for you, too, Severus. A great deal, in fact, and I-I want to learn how to show you how much.”

Their eyes locked, and there was a long moment where Hermione started to worry that maybe she’d overstepped, or - worse - that he was going to reject her…

“...It would be my honor to teach you then, my witch.”

And his grip on her hip tightened, pulling her in closer to him as he once more sat up straight in his seat, a hand smoothing across her cheek and then over her hair before he closed the distance between them again and sealed his words with a kiss.

This particular kiss didn’t last as long, as Hermione found that she was rather eager to get started, her hands snaking between them to start working on the buttons of his frock coat, but she was stalled when he broke the kiss to press his lips against her neck, a small mewl of need spilling from her mouth at the touch.

“...supposed to be about you,” She gasped, her fingers slipping as she tried to work another button loose.

“I enjoy hearing your little gasps, dear,” He rumbled, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear as he lightly sucked on her ear lobe. “They… Quicken the blood, as it were.”

He shifted a hint and rocked his hips against her to clarify, and Hermione gasped again as she felt for herself just what he meant.

And still, she tried to maneuver her hands between them, tried to work the buttons of his frock coat free, but there were _so damn many_ of them, and eventually she had to growl and pull away from his continued ministrations to her neck so she could see what she was doing.

This had been a bit easier the last time, hadn’t it?

“You’re wearing too much clothing.”

“You could magic it off of me, you know.”

She lifted her eyes to his again at the suggestion, feeling a rush of determination run through her at seeing the smirk on his features, and far be it for a Gryffindor to back down from a challenge.

“...as you said, though, layers are half the fun, are they not?”

It was his turn to swallow hard, though the smirk remained, and Hermione returned her attention to the buttons before her, finding that it was much easier to concentrate now that she was trying to complete a proper challenge.

And, before she knew it, the frock coat was gone, as was the vest and his cravat, leaving him in just his shirt and trousers, and Hermione’s lips were pressed against the scars on his neck while her fingers were slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He’d paid so much attention to her scars last time, and Hermione felt it was only proper that she returned the act with the same level of care and affection as he had shown her.

Once the buttons had all been freed, she made quick work of peeling the fabric off of him, though she shied away from him when he made to pull her in close, giving herself a moment to take him in and appreciate the sight before her.

And appreciate it she did.

Letting her hands trail down his torso, she lingered over scars, letting herself grow more familiar with the feel of him as she touched and caressed, her fingers tracing over the flat plane of his stomach, teasing around the darker skin of his nipples, gently carding through the bit of hair on his chest…

He seemed adamant in not letting her touch the scar of his Dark Mark, however, intentionally pulling his arm away when her fingers got close, and Hermione took the hint for what it was.

Too soon, apparently, but that was okay. She wasn’t going to push…

Tonight was supposed to be about pleasure, after all.

So, she returned her attentions to his chest, her fingers caressing while her lips started to explore, and she hazarded a guess that she was on the right path when she felt his fingers gently card into her curls, their grip loose for all that she knew they weren’t going anywhere.

This was where she knew her lack of experience was probably going to show more, but he’d promised to teach her, and she trusted him to be gentle with her, to guide her in the ways of pleasure much as he had already shown her in their previous dalliance.

With that in mind, she decided to conduct an experiment, and brushed her tongue over his nipple.

She didn’t expect him to chuckle, but chuckle he did, and Hermione glanced up to see him smiling gently down on her.

“That… Doesn’t _quite_ feel the same for me as it does for you, dear witch.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be disappointed. It’s still _pleasurable_ because it’s attention, but I doubt it has the same jolt for me that it does for you.”

“What _does_ feel good then?”

He chuckled again, lifting his free hand to brush against her cheek. “...a hint of teeth. Not a full bite - though, under the right circumstances that can be enjoyable as well - but a slight scrape.”

Hermione could feel her eyebrows draw together, but she gave a nod of understanding, biting down on her lower lip for a moment as she contemplated the pale skin before her and then leaned forward once more.

Severus let out a hiss this time as Hermione gently nipped at his pectoral, his fingers tensing slightly in her hair but he made no move to pull her away.

“Such a good witch…” He murmured, the praise practically dripping from his voice, and Hermione felt a little shudder run down her spine at the sound of it.

The praise continued to come as Hermione continued to explore, occasionally turning more coaching as she explored the warm skin of his belly, but eventually she got to a point where she was going to have to move off of his lap if she wanted to continue.

Severus seemed reluctant to let her go, his hands following after her as she got to her feet and he sat up straighter as he reached for her hips, pressing kisses to her stomach and Hermione rather desperately wished in that moment that she was as bare as he was.

It seemed he wanted the same thing, as he was attempting to take her sweater off, those long, calloused fingers teasing just underneath the hem, but she batted his hands away before carefully dropping down onto her knees before him, looking up at him with lust-darkened eyes as her hands found purchase once more on his thighs.

“Will you hand me a pillow please, Severus? I think my knees might appreciate one for the next little bit.”

“Are you sure, Hermione?”

“I told you-” She confirmed with a nod. “-I _want_ to learn. I-I want to _keep_ being your… your _good witch_.”

She didn’t think it was possible for eyes as dark as his to get even darker, but somehow they managed it, and his hands reached out for her once more to cup her face and pull her into a kiss that left her rather breathless when it ended again a long moment later.

“If at any point you are uncomfortable-” Severus murmured as he pulled away, eyes locking with hers. “-say the word and we’ll stop. I… I don’t want you to feel as though you have to continue for my sake.”

She gave a nod of understanding, her hands slowly smoothing up the black fabric of his trousers, eyes still locked with his as they went higher and she found the buttons of his placket, deft fingers carefully undoing them with the same determination she’d shown with his earlier buttons.

Once that was done, she reached up and pushed against his shoulders, encouraging him to lean back and lift his hips, and it was the work of another moment before she had pulled those trousers down his impossibly long legs and cast the material aside, leaving him bare save for the socks on his feet.

She left those be for the time being, given that it _was_ a touch chilly still.

Hermione had been able to appreciate the way Severus looked their first time together, of course, but it was different this time. Before, she’d only been able to focus on him in those small moments when he wasn’t focused on her, and she’d been so full of need for him that getting to appreciate the man before her now had become her top priority.

She’d touched him before, obviously, and she’d told him in the moment that she thought he was exquisite, but now she wanted to do more.

But where did she begin?

He seemed to notice her hesitations, as he sat up suddenly, his erection bobbing some with the movement, and Hermione was unconscious of the fact that she licked her lips just as much as she was of the fact that her hands were squeezing the muscles in his thighs.

“...what is it, dear witch?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“Do you want me to show you?”

She gave a nod, lifting her eyes to his again and blushing a hint. “...please.”

He gave a nod of his own, reaching out to take her hand in his and guide it to his cock and Hermione swallowed as he helped her wrap her fingers around the turgid length.

She’d done this before though, when they were in the shower, and he’d promised to teach her how to do this properly…

...so she gave him a gentle stroke, his hand still resting over hers as she repeated the gesture a few times.

“Good… So good, dear.”

She blushed anew with the praise, licking her lips again as she tightened her grip a hint and kept going and was further encouraged when he let out a low hiss of pleasure.

“That’s it, Hermione…” He murmured, making one or two minor adjustments to her hold, occasionally making suggestions as she grew more bold, though he was rendered speechless when she took her experiment to the next step and moved close enough to wrap her lips around the head of his cock.

She’d never done this part before, not with anyone, and wasn’t really sure what to do, but she’d read a few articles in _Witch Weekly_ over the years, and she knew this was supposed to feel really, really good…

“...easy, dear witch…” Severus crooned, once more reaching out to smooth his fingers over her cheek. “ _This_ is not the place to use teeth.”

She gave a low hum of understanding, pulling back with a surprise when she felt him twitch in her mouth, and her blush darkened as she heard him chuckle.

“The vibrations feel good. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh…”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

And before he could respond to that, she’d leaned forward again and had taken him back into her mouth, breathing in deep through her nose as she worked her lips further down the shaft.

She couldn’t go all the way - just thinking about that made her want to gag - but she was going to do the best she could anyway, and began to gently bob her head up and down, figuring out how to work him in and out of her mouth without using her teeth while also keeping her lips locked tight around him.

Once she’d figured out a decent rhythm, she let her hand come up to wrap around him as well, using that to stroke the parts her lips couldn’t reach, and she took it as a good sign when Severus’ fingers returned to her curls, resting against her head as he relaxed back into the couch once more.

“...such a smart witch…” He crooned. “You’re doing so well, Hermione…”

There was a faint catch in his voice as he said her name, and Hermione glanced up at him, taking in the flush that had settled into his pale skin, seeing the way his muscles tensed in his abdomen, and she realized that perhaps he was getting close to release.

_She’d_ gotten him to that point, all on her own, hadn’t she? And wasn’t **that** just a heady thing to realize and feel?

Shifting just a touch on her knees to get a bit more comfortable, Hermione renewed her efforts, focused entirely now on bringing her wizard to completion, and it seemed as though he was going to let her do it, but he gently tugged on her hair suddenly, a clear indication that he wanted her to stop.

She did with a frown, suddenly wondering again if she’d done something wrong, but before she could ask, Severus had his hands up under her arms and was lifting her up off the floor and once more into his lap before taking her face in hand again and pulling her down into another heated kiss.

“Absolutely brilliant, you are,” He breathed against her lips.

“Did you not… Not want to-”

“Not like that. Not tonight… I’d much rather be buried inside your quim, if you’ll allow me that honor again.”

Hermione nodded her agreement even before she fully realized what he’d asked her, but she had absolutely no intention of taking it back, and reached to take his hands in hers so she could guide them to the buttons on the front of her dress.

She wanted it to be his turn to grow frustrated with clothing.

Severus, however, didn’t seem to have the same levels of frustration with disrobing her as she’d had with him, and made surprisingly quick work of peeling her dress off of her, though he paused when he saw what she was wearing underneath.

“Remembered your Muggle heritage today, did you?”

“My boobs look better in that dress with the bra than without.”

“I think they’re rather delectable regardless,” He countered, palming one in demonstration before he magicked the garment away and then leaned forward to lathe and suckle at the nipple of the other.

Hermione let out a faint cry of surprise at the bold move, a hand finding purchase in his hair as she held him in place while he continued, her head falling back as she felt his fingers gently massage the breast they held.

“So warm…” She heard him murmur as he dipped his head down further so he could kiss at the underside of her breast. “...so full of life… I am in awe of your curves, dear witch…”

Hermione could feel the flush in her cheeks spread down into her chest at those words, and she suddenly had the urge to hide herself from his gaze, but she couldn’t move to do so given the way he suddenly shifted her, encouraging her to lean back in his hold a bit so he could look her over a bit more.

“You’re perfection, Hermione. An absolute treasure…” His fingers were tracing around the curves of her breasts, dancing across her nipples and then down, raising goosebumps in their wake as they teased around her belly button. “...there’s so much strength in this body, and yet so much softness… You’re the best of enigmas, and one I hope I’m given the honor of spending a _very_ long time trying to unwrap.”

His hand had come to rest over the soft swell of her lower belly, a place that - along with her inner thighs - Hermione had sort of grown to not like all that much over the years, but seeing the way Severus looked at her now, feeling the way he touched her and hearing just how highly he thought of her body… Hermione sort of felt that distaste for herself recede a bit.

“I am in awe of _all_ of you,” Severus reiterated, his fingers sliding a bit lower as he once more locked gazes with her, though they paused just at the top of her pubic bone.

“...may I?”

“Please…”

He waved his hand over her, magicking away her knickers and then his fingers were sliding through arousal-dampened curls and into the wet heat of her center, touching and caressing and rubbing in the ways he’d learned she loved, and - for the first time - Hermione wasn’t ashamed of the noises she made when she felt him slide his fingers inside of her and rubbed, pulling her in closer to him as his thumb joined in and circled the swollen nub of her clit, his free hand splayed across her back to hold her up as he pushed her higher and higher until she absolutely _shattered_ in his arms, her cry of ecstasy ringing out through the room for a long moment after.

His fingers were still gently working her as she started to come back down from her high, keeping her close to the edge as she fell forward and sought out his lips with her own, shuddering when he once more pressed against that spongy spot inside of her, and she broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt another crest start to build inside of her.

“...want to feel you…” She managed to get out, reaching down between them to take his cock in hand again, trying to angle her hips so she could take him inside of her, but he resisted for a moment.

“Soon, dear witch. I have another theory to test first.”

She whimpered, her strokes to his cock faltering as she surrendered to his ministrations, and she was rewarded with him pulling her in close for a kiss, his fingers thrusting just a bit harder, pressing just a bit more firmly against that spot, and soon Hermione felt it again.

Along with something else.

“Severus, I-I’m gonna-!”

“I know… Let it happen.”

“But I-”

“I’ve got you, Hermione… Just _let go_.”

How could she not, with a command whispered so perfectly against her ear in that dark, wonderful voice?

Her orgasm was quieter in volume this time, though no less powerful, and she felt a rush of something leave her as she sagged against Severus, trembling in his arms even as she tried to hide herself against his chest a moment later as she realized what she’d done.

But… He was still praising her, wasn’t he?

“Beautiful, beautiful witch…” He murmured as he kissed her forehead. “...So full of surprises, aren’t you? Making such a wonderful mess for me…”

“...did I just…?”

“It’s not what you think,” He whispered, shifting her a bit in his hold so he could get her to look up at him. “Though I’ve been told the beginning sensation is… Similar.”

“Then what-?”

“You _came_ , my witch. And I am deeply honored that I could help you find that, too.”

She didn’t understand, but maybe it wasn’t the sort of thing she was _meant_ to understand just then, because all that _did_ matter was the way he was looking at her.

She never wanted him to **stop** looking at her that way, did she?

Hermione was kissing Severus again, still trembling in his hold, not sure how to convey what she was feeling, but she could try to show him, and this time he didn’t resist when she reached between them to take his cock in hand, didn’t resist when she shifted over him and guided him to her center, and only pulled back from her lips long enough to lock eyes with her as she slowly sank down onto him.

He held her in place once she’d fully taken him in, hands holding her steady for a moment so they could enjoy the feel of being so wonderfully connected, and Hermione was taken aback by the emotion she saw in his eyes.

She knew what it wasn’t, didn’t she? Just as surely as he’d know that it was in her eyes, too.

It was with that realization that she began to slowly rock against him, drawing him in and out of her body with each slow movement of her hips, her motions aided by him for all that he was keen on helping her keep things slow.

They both wanted it to last, though something as wonderful as this wasn’t meant to.

And he was praising her again, wasn’t he? Telling her how good she was for him, how much he enjoyed the way she could take him in, how exquisite she felt wrapped around him.

“...I-I can’t get enough of you…” She gasped back, struggling to keep her eyes open as they started to move a bit more frantically together, his grip on her hips tightening even as her nails dug into his shoulders a bit.

“...you ride me so well, witch,” He groaned in response. “...can’t believe I can have you like this…”

“...no… no one else I-I’d rather ride…” She managed to get out, losing the battle with keeping her eyes open as she felt another crest build up inside of her, feeling Severus lock his arms tight around her as he pulled her in close and started thrusting up into her with abandon, and this time, Hermione didn’t hold back when she felt the dam start to burst.

The edges of her vision whited out as her orgasm took over, and she was distantly aware of Severus’ own shout of completion, but - more than anything - she was aware of the feelings swimming between them and through them, was aware of the promise they’d just somehow made with their magic as they floated on a cloud of ecstasy for a long moment after.

When she came back to herself a bit, it was to find that Severus still had his arms wrapped around her, but had also draped a blanket around her shoulders as she cuddled into his hold, his lips pressed to the top of her curls as he breathed her in and idly stroked his fingers up and down her spine.

“...I think I’m all warmed up now,” She giggled, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Are you?”

“Thoroughly,” He rumbled, giving her a surprisingly-tender smile. “Though I am feeling rather hungry now… You sort of ruined my plans for dinner.”

“Did I?” She didn’t think she had enough blood left in her head to manage a blush, but there it was nonetheless. “Is _that_ what you were bringing in then, earlier? When you first came into the lab?”

“It was. I… Had a question I wanted to ask you, but you rather thoroughly distracted me with the cold and then… the heat.”

“And what was it you wanted to ask me?” Hermione pressed, ignoring the way her stomach flipped at his gentle teasing to instead snuggle further into his hold.

“...may I court you, Hermione Granger?”

She blinked at that. And then blinked again. Had he just asked…?

“You… You want to _court_ me?”

“I do. I… Very much want to romance you, my brilliant witch. I want more than what we’ve had before the other night, and more than what we have even right now. I… Want it all. All of _you_ , if you’ll grant me the time to earn you.”

Her blinked again, but this time it was to try and do away with the sudden wetness in her eyes.

And she nodded.

“...only if you’ll allow me to court you back, Severus Snape.”

Oh, but he _was_ quick to let her know how much he liked that response, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as you did the first bit. I'd love to know what you thought <3


End file.
